


Inside Out

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Kidnapping, Mind Break, Other, Scary Monster - Freeform, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, belly bulge, monster fucking, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Dean gets kidnapped by some cultists who appear to worship a monster with tentacles and a penchant for sticking them in places they shouldn't be.





	Inside Out

Dean had fucked up on hunts before, but it had never been this bad. Six different sets of hands held him down to the floor. He struggled against them, screaming in rage, kicking and flailing, but none of it did him any good. Some of those hands seemed to be feeling him up as much as holding him down.

The six figures in red cloaks all chanted in unison. Then Dean’s skin began to tingle and his clothes melted from his body, dissolving into nothing.

“What the hell? Fucking pervert cultist freaks! You’ll pay for this,” he screeched, but no one seemed to mind. He continued to struggle helplessly in their grasp.

The chanting continued.

Dean didn’t understand a word of it. He had been so completely unprepared. He should have called his father in for back up.

The tingling feeling returned, but this time it was inside of him. His ass was filled with warm, slick, goodness and he realized whatever was slick inside of him was starting to drip out. He struggled more, trying to kick the cultists that held his legs down. It took two of them on each limb to hold him down, the last two holding his chest and hips.

There was a sound like the cracking of a falling tree. Then the air above seemed to be torn in two as what appeared to be a rip in the fabric of reality formed. Out came two squirming red tendrils, seeming to test the environment. Then suddenly there were a dozen of them. Following the tendrils out of the opening came a creature with a disgusting face that reminded Dean of a human with the skin pealed off. The rest of its body was the same.

The creature dropped down and landed on top of Dean. Its tentacles wrapped around his limbs and the chanting cultists backed away.

“Get this fucking thing off me! Get rid of it! It’ll kill you all, you understand me?” Not one of the cultists moved or responded. Dean growled his frustration. He struggled, but the thing was stronger than he was. It was like fighting a brick wall with your bare hands.

The creatures eyes were glowing and white. They stared at him without emotion, then a long red tongue slid out from its gaping mouth and plunged its way between Dean’s parted lips. He cringed as it wriggled and licked the inside of his mouth, violating him. He bit down to no reaction of the creature what so ever. All he could do was scream as it went deeper, stretching out his throat until he swore he could feel it in his stomach.

The tongue slithered back up into his mouth, licking around again only to violate his throat once again, fucking in and out, just past the trigger of his gag reflex as if to taunt his suffering as he choked.

Something moved, wiggled, against his thighs. Two more tentacles encircled his thighs and pulled them apart. Dean whimpered at the inescapable vulnerability. Then something else touched him. It flicked against his balls, then slithered down, putting pressure against the opening of his ass. Dean screamed and struggled, a panicked sound coming up muffled from his throat. The beast ignored his protests as its long, thick, cock forced its way inside of him.

It felt impossibly big and every time Dean thought he was at his limit, more of it pushed inside. He could feel a pressure in his belly where it bulged inside of him. Once it stopped pushing inside, he could feel it shivering and throbbing. Then it pulled back, a third of the way out, and shoved back inside all at once. Dean screamed, vision going spotty. The tongue in his throat continued to fuck him on one end while the monster cock fucked the other. Dean moaned and sobbed as he was helplessly spit roasted.

A tendril slid around his throat, choking him. Another around his waist. He could barely move at all now. The tongue in his mouth slid out and Dean coughed and sputtered. He glared at the hideous thing.

“You son of a bitch! I’m gonna kill you!” He struggled again to get away, but there was no escape. Then he noticed something tentacle-like hanging over the creature’s shoulder. This one, though, was definitely a dick. The monster had two dicks. And this one shot out at his mouth.

Squeezing his mouth shut, Dean turned his head away. The tentacle around his neck squeezed, tighter and tighter, until he opened his mouth to gasp. Then the cock was behind his lips, fucking his throat as the tongue had before. All the while, a cock more akin to a thick garden hose, fucked his gut.

He didn’t know how long it went on for, but just before he could lose all sanity, the cock in his throat pushed in much further than it had before and stopped. Dean panicked, thrashing in the impossible hold. Then the cock in the throat began to ripple in pulses. Dean felt something filling his stomach. He wanted to throw up, but he held it down. The monster was cumming so far down his throat that swallowing wasn’t an option.

As it gave a final pulse, it pulled back as if cruelly ensuring that Dean got a healthy dose on his tongue. He tried to spit it out, but most of it just dribbled down the side of his face. He tried to scream at the thing again, but his throat was too sore and he was exhausted. He went limp, finally submitting to the gut pounding cock in his ass.

Then that tingling feeling returned once more. It filled up his mind with a good warm feeling. He realized, hysterically, that he was high on monster cum. Then rational thought faded and all he knew was lust. He wanted more.

He struggled, but this time he was reaching for the cock still hanging out in front of him. It moved away and Dean whimpered. Then it was brushing against his thigh and his heart throbbed in excitement. It teased his swollen rim, then pushed its way inside next to the first cock. Dean moaned as he was filled up even more. Now the two cocks fucked him, so deep in his gut that his stomach bulged and he could see them moving back and forth, alternating thrusts in a mind melting rhythm.

“Please, more,” he rasped.

The monster obliged, snaking out his tongue to fuck his mouth once again. This time, Dean moaned, swirling his tongue around with it in a disgusting kiss. The tentacles around his thighs released and Dean only spread his legs wider.

One tentacle wrapped around his cock, squirming in a mockery of a hand job. The other went down to his ass, stretching his rim, making him scream as it joined the cocks already inside of him. The pleasure made his head spin. Especially when that tentacle in his ass found his prostate and began rubbing against it.

Dean screamed as he climaxed. He struggled to breath around the tongue exploring his mouth as he gasped. Then to his horror he realized, the aphrodisiac effect of the monster’s cum had worn off. He felt only the pain and violation of the monster inside of him. The pain of his too sensitive prostate being stimulated by the thrusting cocks. He tried to fight again, but he was so tired now. All he could to was lay limply as it fucked him, mind on fire as it took him.

Then the cocks in his ass stopped moving and his stomach bulged further as cum filled his intestines. Dean whined. The tingling pleasure began to return. His cock was hard again and needy. The monster seemed to be laughing.

The creature, turned its body around. Tentacles still kept Dean pinned. Then he was staring at the two, very thick, extremely long, dicks. Simultaneously, they entered his mouth. Dean moaned and sucked. He licked, cleaning monster cum from the tips. They choked him, too big to fit together down his throat. Barely big enough to fit between his lips except for the way two tentacles latched on to sides of his mouth and pulled it unnaturally open.

Wet, writhing, sensation made his eyes roll back as the creature’s tongue encircled his cock. It took him whole into its mouth where it was far too hot and incredibly damp. It licked him all around, slurping and sucking. His dick twitched, body enjoying the alien feeling of the creatures mouth and the feeling of being face fucked by two monster cocks. He was overwhelmed with sensation and submissive pleasure.

The creature’s saliva rolled down onto the curve of his belly and down into the crack of his ass. As the creature gave his cock one strong, tongue wiggling, slurp, Dean came. He screamed, choking on dicks, back arching off the floor, feeding the thing his cum. Then finally it released him.

Dicks and tentacles left his body and Dean fell unconscious to wake the next night back in his beloved Impala, seat wet with monster fluids.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/BabyBatsCreations)


End file.
